1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication networks and, more particularly, deploying new services in a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of communication networks, services historically have been tightly integrated to the network on which the services are offered, whether it be a plain old telephone network, a long distance network, a cellular network, an Internet protocol (IP) based network, and so forth. More recently, next generation networks (NGNs) including, as the most pervasive example, IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks have been proposed and developed, in part, to enable providers to abandon the service-per-network paradigm and to facilitate convergence of services. Many providers and equipment manufacturers are rapidly developing networks, services, and devices for IMS networks and other NGNs.